1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) modules and, particularly, to an LED module that can be repaired or replaced easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, LEDs are widely used in illuminating devices. Particularly, in recent years, there has been an increasing demand for development of low power-consuming, high-power LEDs. Because such LEDs have several advantages, such as a long lifespan, less power consumption, environmental friendliness, compactness, and so on, they are widely used in projectors. In generally, both the LEDs and the driving circuits supplying power for those LEDs employed in a projector are often directly attached on a light engine of the projector forming an integrated structure which is too sophisticated to be detached. As a result, the LEDs employed in the projectors are difficult to be repaired or replaced. In addition, the engine supporting those LEDs is likely to be damaged during repairing or replacing those LEDs.
Therefore, it is desired to design a LED module and a light modulator with the same to overcome the above described problems.